Meu
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Harry resolve dar uma 'lição' a Draco. Slash, lemon. HPDM


Título: **Meu**  
Autora: Ivi

Beta: Paula Lírio. obrigada, ranei!  
Classificação: Conteúdo Adulto (NC-17)  
Par: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy  
Avisos: Slash, yaoi, lemon.  
Disclaimer : Todos personagens são da da J.K. Rowling. Eu só me divirto com eles.  
Comentários: Presente para minha querida Pet!

Referente a palavra nº 82 da minha table.

* * *

**Meu**

_Você é tão acostumado  
A sempre ter razão  
Você é tão articulado  
Quando fala não pede atenção_

Harry observava os reflexos e desenhos que o fogo da lareira faziam no copo de cristal que segurava. Ocasionalmente, remexia o líquido âmbar para ver o efeito que causaria. Exibia uma atitude relaxada e distraída. No entanto, observava todo o ambiente.

A sala era aconchegante e, ao mesmo, tempo sóbria. Deu um leve sorriso ao ver sobre uma das mesinhas uma miniatura de cachorro complemente destoante do restante da decoração. Certamente coisa do seu padrinho que, no momento, estava conversando animado com Remus. Olhou para Sirius bem a tempo de flagrar o beijo que ele mandou para Severus, que discutia sobre feitiços com Hermione.

Foi retirado de sua contemplação quando ouviu uma risada no outro lado da sala. Automaticamente, olhou naquela direção. A riso de Charlie era animado, mas seus olhos se fixaram no sorriso zombeteiro do loiro. Draco usava calças negras e camisa cinza, tudo muito elegante e caro. Harry observou a pose levemente arrogante, a segurança que demonstrava ao falar, os gestos comedidos, os dedos pálidos jogando o cabelo loiro para trás como único sinal de uma certa impaciência. Seus olhos se encontraram e permaneceram fixos um no outro, verde no cinza, até que Harry terminou sua bebida e se levantou para sair da sala.

O ex- Gryffindor foi para a varanda. Um vento frio arrepiou seu corpo, mas a sensação era agradável. Pegou um cigarro – mais um dos vícios que havia adquirido – e quando ia acendê-lo, ouviu Draco dizer:

- Não devia fazer isso.

Com um tom debochado, Harry retrucou:

– E será você a me dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer, Malfoy? – Não esperou a resposta e acendeu o cigarro, tragando e fechando os olhos com visível satisfação. Depois continuou: – Estava entediado.

_O poder de dominar é tentador  
Eu já não sinto nada  
Sou todo torpor_

Draco se aproximou e passou a mão de leve pelo abdômen do moreno.

- Posso ajudar a espantar o tédio?

– Já estou fumando. - Harry abriu os olhos e encarou o outro. – Consegue ser mais prazeroso que isto? – O sorriso que exibia ampliou ao notar o ultraje colorir de vermelho a bochecha de Draco. Adorava provocá-lo.

- Se largar o cigarro, posso tentar.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc. Você não entendeu o espírito, Malfoy. A idéia é você me provar que pode ser mais interessante que eu continuar fumando. E seu tempo está passando... - Harry falou, exibindo o cigarro que estava um pouco acima da metade.

Draco, que ainda passava os dedos pelo peito do moreno, não se fez de rogado e abriu o zíper da calça dele. Harry correspondeu ao sorriso do loiro quando este envolveu sua ereção – que desmentia totalmente sua atitude desinteressada - com os dedos.

Harry fechou os olhos novamente, contendo um gemido ao sentir a forma como Draco o tocava. Permitiu que ele o masturbasse por um tempo, até que o segurou pelo braço, interrompendo-o. Retirou a mão dele de dentro de sua calça, tragou o cigarro e o puxou para um beijo rápido, mas intenso. Esfregando o corpo no de Draco, soltou a fumaça lentamente bem próximo aos lábios dele. Enterrou os dedos no cabelo macio, obrigando-o a se ajoelhar e guiou a boca dele até seu membro, dizendo:

- Quero que me chupe. Agora.

------------- x -------------

_É tão certo quanto calor do fogo  
Eu já não tenho escolha  
E participo do seu jogo, eu participo_

Draco sorriu e encarou os olhos esmeraldas. Com calma deliberada, umedeceu os lábios, observando a reação de Harry. Passou a língua ao longo da veia saliente, detendo-se na ponta e retirando a gotinha que havia alojada ali. Sentiu seus cabelos serem puxados com mais força e o 'agora' ser repetido entredentes.

Draco abocanhou a ereção de Harry e passou a chupá-lo do jeito que sabia deixá-lo louco. Apertava os lábios enquanto engolia o pênis e os relaxava, passando a língua por toda a extensão, quando o retirava da boca. Passou a tocar os testículos de Harry por cima da calça que ele ainda usava. Sentia o incomodo causado pela própria excitação, mas o ignorava.

Harry movimentava os quadris e, ainda o segurando pelos cabelos, ditava o ritmo com o qual queria ser chupado. Draco não podia vê-lo, mas conseguia imaginá-lo: os olhos brilhantes, os dentes brancos cravados na boca vermelha, tentando conter os gemidos, e a respiração ofegante. Sentiu o membro alcançando sua garganta e procurou relaxar, para recebê-lo. Intensificou as carícias e os movimentos, até que Harry gozou.

Draco se levantou e encarou o outro rapaz. O rosto afogueado, os lábios mais inchados. Foi puxado para um abraço e um beijo longo e envolvente. Sentiu uma pontada no baixo ventre e procurou conter a frustração.

Harry se afastou e voltou a levar o cigarro, ainda pela metade, aos lábios. Draco devia ter feito uma expressão muito surpreendida porque arrancou uma risada do namorado.

- Feitiço para queimar lentamente. – Harry falou ainda rindo e erguendo uma sobrancelha para ele.

Draco se afastou, pegou a varinha e fez um feitiço de limpeza. Ajeitou as roupas de Harry, que terminava de fumar, e as suas. Quando estavam arrumados, foi envolvido num abraço apertado. Arrepiou-se todo quando ouviu as palavras sussurradas bem próximo ao se ouvido:

– Bom garoto. Acho que merece uma recompensa. – Harry o puxou e beijou, roçando o corpo no dele. Depois, afastou-se e o beijou na testa. – Quando chegarmos em casa.

Voltaram para a festa e Harry, que antes estava tão desanimado, passou a conversar com todo mundo. Draco estava cada vez mais irritado, mas não reclamou e aguardou, o namorado não dando sinal de que querer ir embora tão cedo.

Quase suspirou de alívio quando foi chamado para saírem.

------------- x -------------

_Não consigo dizer se é bom ou mal  
Assim como o ar que parece vital  
Onde quer que eu vá e o que quer que eu faça  
Sem você não tem graça_

Entraram em casa e Draco observou Harry caminhar diretamente para a biblioteca, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Teve vontade de gritar de frustração, mas foi direto para o quarto. Não adiantaria insistir agora.

Draco tomou um banho e esperou. Quando viu que Harry não iria subir tão cedo, foi atrás dele no escritório. Encontrou-o sentado calmamente na janela. Sem sequer se virar, ele falou:

- Foi difícil assim engolir o orgulho, Draco?

O loiro permaneceu calado, apenas se aproximando mais do namorado. Quando estava ao lado dele, Harry se virou e o tocou no rosto com suavidade.

– E então?

Draco sabia que não agüentaria aquilo muito mais tempo e acabou respondendo:

– Foi sim.

Harry apenas sorriu e começou a despi-lo. Abriu o roupão de seda que o loiro usava e o deixou deslizar até o chão. Draco fechou os olhos quando sentiu a língua do namorado tocar seu mamilo e ofegou quando este foi preso entre os dentes. Entregou-se às carícias e as mãos que não paravam em nenhum lugar de seu corpo.

- Vai dizer o que quero ouvir? – Harry segurou em seu queixo com firmeza e o encarou.

_Você sempre surpreende  
E eu tento entender  
Você nunca se arrepende  
Você gosta e sente até prazer_

Draco travou os dentes, dividido entre o orgulho e o prazer que era lhe prometido. Sentia a mão livre de Harry o tocando pelas costas, causando arrepios em toda a sua pele. Apesar da suavidade, contraiu-se todo pela dor que sentiu. Foi virado, sentindo a língua e as mordidas que começaram em sua nuca e descerem por sua coluna. Ofegou ao sentir os beijos leves de Harry em sua pele sensibilizada.

- Draco, sua bunda fica tão linda assim, vermelhinha. Vamos, seja um bom garoto e acabe logo com seu castigo.

O 'castigo' havia começado naquela manhã quando discutiram por alguma idiotice qualquer que Draco sequer se lembrava. Mas Harry tinha ficado furioso com sua rebeldia e resolvido mostrar quem mandava. O loiro tinha recebido uma série de punições que resultaram em sua bunda ainda com as marcas do chicote. Mas o pior castigo era o cinto de castidade que somente poderia ser retirado por Harry.

_Mas se você me perguntar  
Eu digo sim_

Engoliu em seco, respirou fundo e respondeu:

– Eu pertenço a você. Sou exclusivamente seu.

Observou, através de um espelho na parede oposta, o sorriso de Harry ampliar e ele dizer:

- É meu bichinho? Meu Pet para fazer o que eu quiser?

- Sim.

- Não vai me desobedecer novamente?

Draco assentiu e Harry começou a rir e disse:

– Mentiroso. Mas não ligo de te ensinar novamente.

O moreno voltou a distribuir beijos pelas marcas no traseiro do namorado, abrindo as pernas dele e passando a penetrá-lo com a língua. Draco sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem a cada lambida.

Gemeu de frustração quando Harry se afastou, mas ficou rapidamente ansioso ao sentir o cheiro suave do lubrificante e o barulho do zíper sendo aberto invadirem o escritório Retesou-se todo quando dois dedos foram introduzidos nele, numa mistura de prazer e dor. Estava impaciente e queria mais. Com uma lentidão angustiante, Harry ia dilatando, relaxando e preparando-o. Sentia que seu pênis ia explodir, confinado aquele cinto de castidade.

Harry fez com que abrisse mais as pernas e se reclinasse. Com uma única estocada, Draco foi penetrado. A dor se multiplicou quando seu traseiro tocou na pele de Harry. Não sabia se gritava de dor ou prazer, só sabia que pedia por mais.

Harry retirava o pênis lentamente para voltar a enterrá-lo rapidamente e sempre mais fundo, causando um atrito do pêlo e a leve batida das bolas na pele sensível de Draco que o estavam o enlouquecendo.

- Por favor. – a voz de Draco mal podia ser entendida entre seu gemidos e arquejos.

Harry resolveu atendê-lo e encostou a varinha no cinto, fazendo com que se soltasse e caísse no chão. Draco sentiu seu membro ser envolvido pelos dedos oleosos de Harry. A mão que deslizava para cima e para baixo somado as estocadas cada vez mais rápidas, retiraram o resto de coerência do loiro. Procurou mexer os quadris para intensificar o contato e sentiu os joelhos dobrarem quando sua próstata foi atingida. Olhou para o espelho e encontrou os olhos verdes carregados de desejo.

- Meu. – A voz de Harry chegou até ele em meio à respiração ofegante.

Aquela frase dita em tom de posse e outro toque em sua próstata foram suficientes para fazerem Draco gozar, gemendo um 'seu' em resposta. As ondas de prazer ainda o percorriam quando sentiu o namorado gozando.

A respiração ofegante de ambos era o único som audível na sala. Harry o virou e puxou de encontro ao peito, abraçando–o. Beijaram-se por um longo tempo. Draco se afastou e encarou o namorado, que exibia um sorriso travesso.

- O que foi? – O loiro não pôde deixar de perguntar desconfiado.

- Estou precisando de um banho. Vá e prepare para mim. – Harry falou.

- Como é que é? Eu preparar um banho para você? – A voz de Draco soou indignada.

Harry sorriu mais amplamente. Antes que Draco pudesse reagir, viu o outro fazer um feitiço de limpeza e o cinto de castidade voltar para seu corpo, antes do moreno dizer, divertido:

– Bom saber que ainda teremos muitas 'aulas' .

_É tão certo quanto calor do fogo  
É tão certo quanto calor do fogo  
Eu já não tenho escolha  
Eu participo do seu jogo, do seu jogo._

* * *

A música é _Fogo do Capital Inicial._

É ...estreando a table (que é um desafio pessoal no meu LJ e essa em especial, faz parte do desafio permanente 30 fics da comunidade do LJ Fanficbr)


End file.
